fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Navy
The Navy (海軍, Kaigun) are the World Government's military sea force, tasked with law enforcement, international security and military operations when needed. They are present in all the seas around the world, as evidenced by their branch offices. The focus of the plurality of their assets is on the far more dangerous Grand Line regions, as their main headquarters, Navyford, is located there. In the aftermath of the Battle of Navyford, the headquarters has since been relocated to somewhere in the regions of the New World. Duties The duty of the Navy is to maintain a law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the World Government and are expected to obey its orders at will. Sometimes these orders are questionable, however they are expected to carry them out regardless of opinion. Amongst their duties is awarding bounty hunters the bounties on the heads of a criminal. They tolerate bounty hunters as a method of making their job easier but are known to go out bounty hunting themselves. Apprehended criminals who are brought in alive are handed over to be made an example of, the Navy are left to ensuring the exportation of these criminals to prison and/or to their execution. Navy often work in pairs with one superior officer and a second in command or subordinate who is of slightly low rank. These partnerships may remain even during promotions with both pairs advancing in rank together. In the pair the higher ranked officer will give the orders to the men under their command, while the other acts an adviser or information gatherer while ensuring their partners command is undertaken by the men. Higher ranked Navy (admirals and the fleet admiral) are expected to be on call to lead the Marine forces into war. This may take form of apprehending many criminals at once, protecting the World Nobles or calling a Buster Call to tackle a situation. Vice admirals are the ones who serve on the ships that the admirals call out and are tasked with carrying out the admirals orders exactly. The main purpose of the Navy remain footed in the idea of bringing justice to any criminal. They use justice as their constituted policy to manage a world that is made entirely of one ocean much easier. However, the main problem within the Navy is the approach to Justice. They are generally divided between those who support Moral Justice and those who support Absolute Justice with the latter being the code of conduct for the Navy as a central doctrine. Nevertheless, there is little worry from the higher ranked Navy as to how the Justice is carried out so long as it is, leading those who truly support absolute justice to make questionable actions in carrying out their duties. The Navy are also aided by the Seven Warlords of the Sea in terms of maintaining the "Three Great Powers", and as such, are expected to cooperate when necessary. Despite this, several Navy, such as Aokiji, Akainu, Chaser Smoker, Sengoku, and Kizaru think of the Warlords as no more than pirates. In turn, the Seven Warlords of the Sea have no obligations to obey the Navy unless under the direct orders of the World Government itself. One of the most questionable parts of their "Justice" is when it comes to slavery. Despite the practice supposedly being abolished years before, it is often shown that they just look the other way. Especially when it comes to the World Nobles' slaves, where it is even seen as a crime to free said slaves even if the person is merely a child. Often they are tasked to find and retrieve the person to be a slave once again. The New Age Thanks to the war set up by Blackbeard, a new age has begun upon the world and the "Age of Pirates" that Roger established has ended. Thus began a new time for Navy as well. With the greatest Navy Sengoku and Garp resigning, a power vacuum for the position of fleet admiral occurred. Despite Sengoku's recommendation for Aokiji to take his position, the other higher echelons wanted Akainu to become fleet admiral. The two admirals commenced a ten day battle on the Punk Hazard island while the details of the battle were agreed to be kept secret. Akainu managed to win and therefore became the new leader of the Navy. However, after the battle, Akainu kept his rival alive. Aokiji, disliking Akainu and his methods, and not wanting to serve under Akainu, resigned from the Navy and disappeared. To compensate the loss of much military powers, the World Government granted the Navy unprecedented power, and with Sakazuki as the new fleet admiral, the organization has become an overall much more powerful organization of justice ever since. Rank System The system of military rank in place for the Navy is fairly straightforward, where each rank is clearly delineated. Officers and recruits present at Navy Headquarters are considered "Super-elites". All ranks present from "Lieutenant" above are usually trained here, exceptions being those in command of other Navy bases which includes Axe-Hand Morgan and Nezumi. Rank Insignia The Navy do not have a system of rank insignia per se. There is significant variation in the kind of uniform worn by officers, with many opting to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. Navy are also allowed to wield whatever weapon they are most comfortable with, no matter how unusual it is. They are even free to fight bare-handed. However, as a general rule set down by the author, uniform guidelines are as follows: * Upon first entering the Navy, new recruits are given the standard uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem, a simplified seagull with "NAVY" underneath it, on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap with "NAVY" across the front. All officers at the rank of Seaman (一等兵, Ittōhei) and below wear this. The quasi-rank of "Zatsuyō" (雑用, Zatsuyō) adds the kanji 雑 Zatsu ("various" or "odds and ends") to the sleeves, and to the Marine emblem on the back. * Once an officer has reached the rank of Petty Officer (伍長, Gochō), he or she can choose from a number of different uniforms, including his or her personal clothes. Only those who really want to appear "sailor-like" will stay with a more traditional uniform. This uniform is generally the standard sailor outfit with red and blue epaulettes. * Sailors at the rank of Ensign (少尉, Shōi) and above are allowed to wear the coat with "Justice" (正義, Seigi) on the back. This coat tends to be worn like a cape, draped over the shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. It should be noted that the sleeves of these coats are often much longer than the wearers' arms. * For the rank of Lieutenant-Commander (少佐, Shōsa) and above, a suit worn underneath the "Justice" coat is the preferred attire. There are, of course, exceptions: Jango and Fullbody wear their own clothes with the "NAVY" hat, despite holding the rank of "Seaman Recruit" (三等兵, Santōhei). This may have something to do with the exceptional circumstances by which both of these men were brought into their present situation, the lenience on the part of their Captain, Hina, or just the fact that the rule is not strictly enforced. Also, G-5 low-rank subordinates do not wear the full uniform due to their disregard of the rules, to the point of wearing slacks and a bucket for a hat. When a powerful or high rank Navy (as Fleet Admiral, Admiral or Vice Admiral) wants to resign, he is generally invited to become an Instructor or General Inspector. Commissioned Navy Officers *'Fleet Admiral' (元帥, Gensui) *'Admiral' (大将, Taishō) *'Vice Admiral' (中将, Chūjō) *'Rear Admiral' (少将, Shōshō) *'Commodore' (准将, Junshō) *'Captain' (大佐, Taisa) *'Commander' (中佐, Chūsa) *'Lieutenant Commander' (少佐, Shōsa) *'Lieutenant' (大尉, Taii) *'Lieutenant Junior Grade' (中尉, Chūi) *'Ensign' (少尉, Shōi) Infantry and Sailor Division *'Warrant Officer' (准尉, Jun'i) *'Master Chief Petty Officer' (曹長, Sōchō) *'Chief Petty Officer' (軍曹, Gunsō) *'Petty Officer' (伍長, Gochō) *'Seaman First Class' (一等兵, Ittōhei) *'Seaman Apprentice' (二等兵, Nitōhei) *'Seaman Recruit' (三等兵, Santōhei) or Recruit (新兵, Shinpei) *'Chore Boy' (雑用, Zatsuyō; not an official rank) Special Ranks *'General Inspector' (大目付, Ōmetsuke) *'Instructor' (教官, Kyōkan) History Exactly how long the Navy have been around for is unknown, so is how they were created. The oldest known date of their existence is fifty-two years before the current storyline when Oimo and Kashi were captured by the Navy and tricked into guarding Enies Lobby, hoping to free Dorry and Brogy, whom they thought had been arrested. This is around the time in which Brook received his bounty, another proof of the existence of the Marines fifty years ago. Twenty-four years before the current storyline, Garp was known as the legendary Navy who cornered Roger D. Gol many times. After Roger's execution, the Navy and the Navy judges went to Water 7 to judge and later execute Tom for supporting him in his pirate ventures by constructing Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson. Twenty-two years before the current storyline, a platoon of Navy, including five vice admirals, were sent to Ohara to execute a Buster Call regarding the research of lost history and annihilated the island. Three of the most notable vice admirals who took part included future admirals Kuzan and Sakazuki as well as Saul D. Jaguar, who sacrificed his life to protect the island. Synopsis After Teech D. Marshall had captured the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace D. Portgaz to become a warlord, with Ace's execution being announced, the Navy were preparing to have an all-out war against the Whitebeard Pirates, which took place at Navyford. Alongside the Whitebeard Pirates came Luffy D. Monkey and a motley crew of Impel Down breakout convicts, and the battle had escalated to its final phase after an hour and a half. Upon Ace and Whitebeard's deaths, Tiger and Shanks arrived to stop the war, and Sengoku agrees. With that, there were no victors to either side: Tiger and Sengoku announced the war ended in no victory and was a draw. However, Sengoku then finds out that the other prisoners from Impel Down escaped thanks to Blackbeard, and is even more furious when the World Government declares the second mass escape must be suppressed from the general public. Shortly after the end of the war, Sengoku resigned from his postion as fleet admiral, three weeks after Garp did. The position was replaced after a great ten day battle to the death between Aokiji and Akainu at some point in the two years following the war. The victor was Sakazuki who became the new fleet admiral, and though Kuzan lived, he refused to work under Akainu and thus left the Navy. Aokiji's resignation was a great loss to the Navy although they have become much stronger under the command of their new fleet admiral. During the timeskip, the Navy held an global military conscription. From this, they gained Admiral Fujitora and Admiral Ryokugyu. Navy Members Trivia & References *While the Japanese word for Navy was used "Kaigun" (海軍, Kaigun) in anime, the word "Suigun" (水軍, Suigun) was used in manga. Category:Navy Category:World Government Organizations Category:Three Great Powers Category:Antagonist Groups